Torchwood
Może chodziło Ci o inny typ Torchwooda? |PvZ2 = }} Torchwood (GW2 - Pniak) to roślina możliwa do odblokowania normalnie w Plants vs. Zombies i jako roślina premium, za prawdziwe pieniądze w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Podpala groszki, które następnie zadają dwa razy większe obrażenia i które usuwają wszystkie lodowe efekty z danego celu (jak na przykład zamrożenie przez Iceberg Lettuce bądź efekt spowolnienia Winter Melona). Ogniste groszki zadają obrażenia obszarowe, lecz tylko w pierwszej części Plants vs. Zombies. Lodowe groszki Snow Pea kiedy przejdą przez Torchwooda, zamieniają się w zwykły groszek i tracą przy tym umiejętność spowalniania. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od nazwy rodziny roślin osoczynowatych, które po angielsku określane są również jako Torchwood, ale również nazwa może być nawiązaniem do tytułowej organizacji ze spin-offu serii Doctor Who. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Torchwood Torchwoody zmieniają groszki w kule ognia, które zadają dwa razy większe obrażenia. Umiejętność specjalna: podwaja liczbę obrażeń groszków, które przechodzą przez niego. Kule ognia zadają obrażenia pobliskim zombie przy kontakcie Każdy lubi i szanuje Torchwooda. Lubią go za jego uczciwość, za jego niezłomną przyjaźń, za jego umiejętność do maksymalizacji obrażeń grochu. Ale Torchwood ma tajemnice: nie umie czytać. Koszt: 175 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 175 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Special: immune to frost and warms plants next to it. Torchwood and Snapdragon have become fast friends. They like to hang out at either the Tiki Lounge or the Renaissance Faire. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 175 Wytrzymałość: Typowa Odnawianie: Szybkie Torchwoody zmieniają groszki w kule ognia, które zadają dwa razy większe obrażenia. Umiejętność specjalna: podwaja liczbę obrażeń groszków, które przechodzą przez niego. Umiejętność specjalna: odporny na zamrożenie oraz ogrzewa rośliny wokół niego. Torchwood i Snapdragon zostali szybko przyjaciółmi. Obaj lubią spędzać czas w barze tiki albo w renesansowym festynie. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy Torchwoodowi damy Plant Food, jego ogień zmieni kolor na niebieski, potrajając obrażenia wszystkich groszków przechodzących przez niego. Efekt znika gdy Torchwood zostanie zjedzony. W Frostbite Caves Torchwood emituje ciepło wokół roślin cztery razy częściej. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Torchwood wytwarza fioletowy ogień, który zwiększa obrażenia grochu czterokrotnie. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Najlepsza strategia jest taka, aby za Torchwoodami stawiać 2-3 linie Repeaterów, które po jakimś czasie najlepiej zamienić na Gatling Pea. Można do tego również użyć Threepeaterów. Należy pamiętać aby przed Torchwoodami stawiać Wall-nuty lub Tall-nuty lub chronić ich za pomocą Pumpkinów. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Mimo, że w Plants vs. Zombies 2, Torchwood został osłabiony (tzn. ogniste groszki nie zadają już obrażeń obszarowych) strategia pozostaje podobna, lecz bez użycia Plant Fooda przy dużych grupach zombie, roślina ta staje się kompletnie bezużyteczna. Podobnie jak w pierwszej części możemy przed nim postaci Repeatery lub Threepeatery. Sap-flingi mogą pomóc Torchwoodom spowalniając zombie, dzięki faktowi, że efekt spowolnienia Sap-flinga nie może być usunięty przez ogień. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *W wersji na DS'a, Torchwood imitowany przez Imitatera nie jest w odcieniach szarości, tylko jest zielony, posiada niebieski ogień i oczy. *Torchwood nie robi efektu na groszkach strzelanych przez Peashooter Zombie lub Gatling Pea Zombie, przez co, groszki, którymi strzelają te zombie zadają mu obrażenia. *W opisie Almanac wspomniana jest nieumiejętność czytania. Z tego można wywnioskować, że większość roślin potrafi czytać, pomimo bycia roślinami. *Nie licząc ulepszeń roślin, Torchwood jest jedną z dwóch roślin, które potrzebują innej rośliny, żeby mogły działać. Druga roślina to Coffee Bean. *Torchwood jest jedną z trzech roślin, które mogą oddziaływać na mgłę. Pozostałe rośliny to Plantern i Blover. *Torchwood jest jedną z dwunastu roślin, których paczka nasion widnieje podczas wyboru roślin po zdobyciu Grave Bustera w wersji online. Pozostałe to Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Threepeater, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Tall-nut, Cactus oraz Blover. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jeśli ogromne groszki z efektu Plant Food Repeatera oraz Pea Poda przejdą przez ogień Torchwooda będzie można usłyszeć dźwięk pustoszących płomieni. *W Chińskiej wersji Torchwood nie potrafi ogrzewać roślin w Frostbite Caves. *Wraz z aktualizacją 3.6, Almanac Torchwooda wspomina o jego umiejętności w Frostbite Caves. *Opis Almanac Torchwooda nawiązuje do Dark Ages oraz Big Wave Beach, zanim te światy miały swoją premierę. *Jeśli podleje się Torchwooda w Zen Garden, jego ogień zgaśnie i można zauważyć, że jego wnętrze jest puste. *Pień jest nieco krótszy w tej części. Zobacz też *Plantern *Blover *Groszek en:Torchwood Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Basen